


One Night

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Not Robron, One Night Stand, Robert past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a past one night stand of Robert's, and his then attitude toward his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Sprawled out on his bed, arms out stretched and lying back flat, Robert watched the messed up thick, dark tufts of hair over the back of the head that moved along his bate torso. Seemingly at random, the other man pressed his soft, lips along his smooth skin, lips not as soft as he was used to, but not worse, just different, surprising as they pressed against skin that was filthy still from the owner of those lips making him come over himself earlier. 

Fuck it. This was good. 

Not wanting to throw him out but knowing that he needed to leave at some point, and that this had gone on long enough, longer than usual, Robert was paralyzed with the indecision. So he just watched him. How he closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he pressed his lips against him, lingered, as if simply enjoying the taste of him, before turning his attention to another spot, apparently on a quest to get to every single part of him. Robert hoped he would at least get to his cock before he finally forced himself to throw him out. 

“You alright?” He asked finally, nearly making Robert jump to hear he had a voice again.

_Shit, what if one of the neighbours hear a man’s voice in the flat in the middle of the night?_

“Rob?” He asked again uncertainly, furrowing his eyebrows as he lay his chin over his own arm that he rested on Robert’s chest as he looked up at him. ( _Why the fuck was that so cute?_ ) The other arm still caressed his torso, encircling his belly button, tickling the fine, fine hair that led beneath the thin, damp covers.

“Robert,” he corrected him softly. Which felt frustratingly intimate, whispering to each in this post coital hold, as if they even knew each other, when Robert’s intention was to keep quiet. Though he had no idea how much noise they made earlier when Robert was still under the influence (under his influence or the alcohol’s?).

“You’re quiet,” the man said, in an exaggerated whisper as a teasing smile crept across his face.

“I’m fine…” Robert trailed off as he realised he’d forgotten his name, as if he’d somehow lost it between the pillows earlier as he moaned into them. Scott? he wondered as he examined his face. He could kind of be a Scott… But no, he remembered, that was the barman he’d been eyeing up, glancing away from the drink he cradled every time he (Scott, as he’d told him to call him) turned around, to examine that mesmerising curve from his back to his perfect ass. Then he’d realised he was himself being eyed up when this guy whose name he didn’t know approached him. 

“What?” he asked, just as quietly, making Robert look away and internally swear at himself for forgetting to look away as he tried to recall his name from the corners of his scattered mind. 

As he hesitated for an answer, Robert wished that the no name one night stand would take the hint and leave. What hint though? His fingers trailed over the back of his neck absent mindedly and he made no movement to suggest he was uncomfortable with this. Because he wasn’t. He didn’t know how this had gotten comfortable, even more comfortable than coming back to a cold bed in a tiny flat with nothing but his bitter memories for company. But being alone every night didn’t make him paranoid over every look people would give him. It didn’t make him feel like he was losing all touch with who he was, which was lonelier and scarier somehow if he didn’t even know himself. 

“You know what?” The other man breathed against his jaw as he leaned upwards, moving his weight to his arms on either side of his blond conquest.

Robert shook his head in answer, his lips curling as he glanced at his dark yet light face. 

“I like a man of mystery,” he breathed against his mouth before their lips met, Robert’s breath catching for a second to feel him like this, without the haze of alcohol or the eagerness to get in his pants already. He could still smell some alcohol on his breath but he tasted like something else too, that felt new and welcoming, and his developing stubble grazing his skin even felt right, like something he’d longed for but never wanted to ask for, like the very ready cock that he pressed against him. Somehow those little things still struck him more. He’d handled and sucked and swallowed enough cocks, often of near strangers, that whatever he felt about that was just… there and he was numb about it. 

This closeness felt even more wrong. He didn’t want to meet men in bars that were supposed to be for straight people and find himself unable to look away from his glistening smile or stop listening to his stupid jokes and stories and then… cuddle? No, he met men who he wanted to fuck, with as few words as possible, only the ones that were necessary to get off, in bathrooms and wherever was close and convenient. It was just a fact of life now. Another thing he did that he wouldn’t talk about, so it didn’t happen, but it was something to pass the time, make this more bearable until he figured out what he was doing with his life, to get off, sometimes to feel less alone with someone who seemed to want just the same - but nothing more intimate than that. 

He shouldn’t have let himself forget that that’s what this was. It was all it would ever be when it came to men he felt this uncontrollable attraction to. 

But that was so easy to forget as he pulled the eager man on top of him closer to him, holding him by both sides of his face with shallow breath at the back of his throat as he kissed him deeply, pulling him even closer to reach and taste more of him. Finally, one of his rough looking hands, covered with dark hair that spread from the back of them to the rest of him, made its way beneath the thin sheets that did a bad job of covering him, and he took him in his hand he nibbled Robert’s bottom lip. And Robert still laughed with him. Somehow his carelessness, that carelessness of a man who flirted with men as openly as he pleased when he saw one he liked, was rubbing off on him. Somehow, this didn’t feel like a big deal. Somehow he didn’t have a knot in the pit of his stomach or sweat on his brow or nauseous nervousness at who would see him for the liar and coward he really was if they got too close. 

Making him, and this, go away was suddenly the furthest thing from Robert’s mind as he pushed him back onto his back with that carelessness, mouth still pressed to his and fingers caressing through the thick dark hair that covered so much of his dark and slim but toned body. He didn’t give a fuck who might hear a strange man’s moans as his mouth made its way down his panting throat and chest, a tongue slid over his salty skin before he finally took him into his mouth eagerly. 

Now he actually revelled in the sounds of pleasure he got from him, that he tried and succeeded to get from him, louder and shorter of breath with a good mix of ‘fuck’s and moaning 'Robert’s thrown in while he held himself over him and sucked his whole thick cock. As he usually did, when he was somewhere where he didn’t have to be concerned with who might overhear and could let those orgasmic noises that he caused fill him with self satisfaction and travel right to his own increasing hardness. Causing pleasure to get pleasure was all that was on his mind. When he felt him climax in the back of his throat, he swallowed and stroked his arching body, wanting to experience all of his pleasure, wanting to experience all of him.

“Wow,” he breathed finally, while Robert still licked him clean and caressed the beads of sweat over his spent muscles. Robert smiled at him in response and moved back up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on his own tongue and pressing his whole body down against his, letting him feel how hard he still was from him.

Pushing Robert back onto his back now, he readily returned the favour, finishing Robert off while he lay back on his folded arms, using his hands expertly, all over and inside of him, and tongue over his head until he soon came, thoughtlessly unable to contain the noise of his climax.

Afterwards, he lazily kissed him back up his body and lay against his side, still affectionate, still somehow making Robert enjoy that, maybe just for the novelty, for how long it had been since he was close like this to anybody, how that had never been with a man. And for how effortless it felt, how they seemed to understand each other’s needs so well, including ones Robert didn’t even know he had, even including falling asleep with someone’s arms around him.

Still, Robert didn’t waste time the next morning when he did wake up, half dressed when the stranger in his bed stirred awake, who he looked at and felt he knew so well from one long, free and pleasure filled night.

“I have to get to work,” he told him to explain his absence next to him. “I didn’t want to wake you,” he continued awkwardly, half lying. As much as he did surprisingly enjoy the sight of a beautiful man in his bed, peacefully asleep, he also didn’t want to have to make conversation with him.

“Can I use your shower?” He asked, propping himself up on one elbow, momentarily distracting Robert with the clearer reminder in the daylight of how he’d enjoyed that body that night before.

“I don’t think I have time, sorry,” Robert answered, looking away from him from the clearer dishonesty, and from knowing he would guess that that’s what it was and that he didn’t deserve that.

“Okay,” he said with a nod, not seeming offended, but understanding he was no longer wanted all the same, as he got dressed quickly and quietly while Robert got ready for work. 

“Here,” he broke into Robert’s thoughts, thoughts of again wondering if any of his neighbours would have heard him, if anyone who knew him at all would know now, and how information travels and how that would look for him. “I put in my number,” he told Robert, handing him back his mobile phone. “Just in case you want to … do this again. Because last night was…”

“I know,” Robert said, putting his phone away, half shuffling on his feet, much further away from the other man than he was for all of the night before. “It was,” he agreed finally with the hint of a smile.

“And I - well, I like you. I might as well say that,” he told Robert with a shy smile. “I’d like to see you again, some time. Or just, y'know, do what we did last night again.”

“So would I,” Robert said, honestly. 

“It’s Matt, by the way,” he said, standing in front of Robert on his way to the door.

“I know that,” Robert rushed to reply, the slight flushing of his face giving him away.;

“Of course you did,” Matt said with a smile, as he stepped against Robert, placing his hands on either side of his waist as he pulled him into a soft kiss, that just hinted at the lust between them the night before, that brought it back in both of them for the moment.

“I’ll see you then, Robert,” he said as he pulled back and made his exit, still smiling.

“Yeah, bye then - Matt,” Robert said, watching him walk away for a moment before he escaped back into his flat, still actually having a short while to wait around in his suit. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled out his phone, and looked at the newest number saved on it, under 'Matt’. He smiled for a moment, and sighed, still feeling the warm feeling of being that close to someone, still feeling his warmth in the room and in his bed, not just physically but knowing there was something more between them, something that could be so much more.

Then he pressed delete. 

He knew that it wouldn’t be more than what it was, for one great night, and that he wouldn’t go back to the same bar again.


End file.
